In wireless communication networks, wireless base stations communicate with wireless communication devices as their users move about. During this time, the wireless communication devices transition from off-net to on-net and from idle mode to active mode. The wireless communication networks generate usage data to characterize these wireless services, and the usage data indicates the device locations and the device status.
To extend the reach of wireless networks, small base stations have been developed for personal use. For example, a homeowner may install a small wireless base station to cover their property. The small base station communicates with proximate wireless devices in the residence—and can detect unknown devices that attempt to access the small cell. These same locations that have small cells may also have sensor systems to detect alarms, visitors, environmental conditions, and the like. These sensor systems may contact remote users over wireless networks to report various conditions, such as fires and intrusions.
Unfortunately, the ability to distribute this sensor data to remote wireless communication devices has not been efficiently and effectively integrated with the wireless networks and/or their affiliated small cell base stations.